Potter and Davis
by KayliLynzee118
Summary: Being unwanted wasn't new to Kaitlyn but being accepted was. She stared down at the letter in confusion. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Haha, very funny. Pranks over guys. But she had a feeling it wasn't a prank. I guess there is only one thing to do. Follow the directions...
1. Meeting Davis and Potter

_Hey guys! I'm glad to be back! I just wanted to make a note that **The Epilogue That Never Happened is on hold for now**._

_Well, this my first Harry Potter multichapter fic. I love this story so far and I hope you guys love it too. The main character (Kaitlyn Davis) is actually introduced in my one-shot Seeing You Off. Check it out if you want!_

_I would like to say that I am not from England. I don't know how to talk ike they do so don't be offended if the characters sound completely American. Sorry if I am disappointing anyone._

_I am just posting the first chapter of this story for now. I want to see who is reading it and who will keep reading it. So please review. This story will actually take place in Kaitlyn's 6th and 7th year but I want you guys to have a glimpse of why she is living with the Weasley's. _

_So please review and enjoy!_

_I don't own Harry Potter. All rights g to JK Rowling!_

_-KayliLynzee118_

Next Generation

Lily II Potter- 8

Hugo Weasley- 8

Albus II Potter- 10

McKenna Malfoy- 10

Lucas Sparks- 10

James II Potter- 11- Gryffindor

Kaitlyn Davis- 11- Gryffindor

Rose Weasley- 11- Ravenclaw

Scorpius Malfoy- 11- Slytherin

Roxanne Weasley- 12- Gryffindor

Louis Weasley- 12- Ravenclaw

Lucy Weasley- 13- Hufflepuff

Dominique Weasley- 14- Ravenclaw

Fred II Weasley- 15- Gryffindor

Molly II Weasley- 15- Hufflepuff

Victoire Weasley- 15- Gryffindor

Teddy Lupin- 16- Gryffindor

Chapter 1

It all happened so fast that I really have no idea _exactly _what happened. I remember that it was a cold day in August. One minute me and my usually snotty older sister were fighting about something I have no idea about now and the next minute her bed, which she was sitting on, caught fire. I remember her screeches and screams for the fire department but suddenly the fire disappeared, but not before my parents could see it.

For some reason they said it was my fault, but then again I am pretty much used to it. I am always blamed for those sorts of things. I was sent to my grandmothers for a week. I hate my grandmother's house. It always smells like cats and tea. And my grandmother isn't very fond of me either. But I am there so often that I have my own room, which my grandmother insists that it is a guest bedroom but I honestly don't believe her.

So here I am, sitting on the side of the queen size bed with my feet hanging over the edge. I can hear my grandmother yelling for me downstairs but I ignored her since she was probably asking if I wanted more tea. I really am getting sick of her tea.

I looked towards the mirror above the dresser. The mirror was dusty and foggy but I could still see my thick, dark red hair that fell to my elbows in waves and dark brown eyes. I don't know exactly where I got the brown eyes from but I know my grandmother had red hair before it turned all gray.

"Kaitlyn Elizabeth Davis! You get down here right now!" my grandmother screamed up the stairs. I winced, not knowing how many times she called for me before getting angry. I pushed myself off the bed and yanked the old door open. I ran down the steps and made my way to the living room.

My grandmother sat on the old floral couch in front of me. She wore a purple dress and white flats. Her gray hair was in curls. Her wrinkled face held a scowl and her eyes glinted in anger. I bit my tongue and clasped my hands behind my back nervously.

"Yes Nana?" I said nervously. Her eyes turned to a glare and I twisted uncomfortably.

"When an elder of yours calls for you, you will do well to answer. Am I wrong?" she asked. I shook my head. "Yes, well. You have mail." she said tossing something to me. My reflexes kicked in and I snatched the thing in the air. I looked down at the letter in confusion.

The letter said _Ms. K Davis_ with my grandmother's address underneath. On the back it had a stamp with an _H _in the middle of it. I carefully opened the letter, my curiosity getting the better of me.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Dear Ms. Davis,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed all the necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins September 1st._

_Yours sincerly,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress_

I stared at the letter in confusion. Is this some sort of a joke? I pulled out the other letters. They gave a list of books I needed, clothes, and equipment. I laughed slightly when I saw the word wand. Underneath the last list was an address.

_The Leaky Cauldron_

_Charing Cross Road, London, England_

I had never heard of the place but then again I had never been out much. I looked up to see my grandmother looking at me expectantly. I handed her the letter. She read it and smirked slightly.

"Huh, well I guess I should get you some money. You will be needing it." she laughed. I could tell she didn't believe a single word on that paper. She got up and walked to the kitchen. She came back and handed me a plastic bag that was full of money _(A/N: I really don't know what money they use in England so let's just say it was a lot.)_

I stared at the money in disbelief. That is when I knew it was a joke. I looked up at my grandmother. She was smirking down at me.

"Well, go on and pack." she said ushering me upstairs. I looked at her like she was crazy but didn't deny her wishes. I walked upstairs and grabbed my already packed suitcase. I never unpacked it.

I walked back downstairs and waited for my grandmother to laugh at me or call me an idiot. But she didn't. She just walked out the door and I had to follow her. I put my stuff in the backseat of the car. I jumped in and my grandmother turned it on.

"Now if you accept that money I do not want to see you a my house again, you understand?" she said coldly. I finally understood what was going on. She was putting me out on the streets. My stomach twisted as I nodded. Maybe if I find this Caudron place I will find someone who can help me.

After ten minutes of driving my grandmother stopped the car on the side of Chasing Cross Road. She smiled cruelly at me. I felt my temper rising but kept it down. My mother's voice rang in my head. _Respect your elders, they know better_.

"Goodbye, Nana." I muttered and pushed myself out of the car, not bothering to listen for her farewell. I pulled my suitcase out and stuff the money in my jacket pocket. As my grandmother sped off I saw people staring at me. It made sense. A little eleven year old girl with dark red hair and a bright yellow rain jacket was all alone on the side of the street pulling a suitcase behind her.

I shrugged slightly and walked down the street. I looked closely at every shop. The suitcase I was pulling was heavy so I had to walk slower. Soon I came across an old shop that I had never noticed before. It was nestled between a record shop and a bookstore with a sign hanging above it saying _The Leaky Cauldron_.

I pushed open the old door, expecting some people jump out and yell that I have been pranked. But no one did. It was dark and shabby with a bar and a few tables in dark corners. But despite the uninviting appearance the pub was filled with people.

My suitcase's wheels got stuck in the doorway. I yanked on it but it wouldn't budge. I pulled harder and the wheels came up but I was pulling so hard that it sent me stumbling forward into another person.

I fell on top of the person but instantly pushed myself away so that I was sitting facing them and they were laying on the ground rubbing their head. I rubbed my forehead too because it knocked into theirs.

I looked up at the person, blushing furiously. He was a boy about my age with jet black, untidy hair and bright brown eyes. He had a few freckles dotting his face. He looked at me and I saw that his eyes held a mischievous glint that people have said was in my eyes. I had always been a troublemaker.

"I'm so sorry!" I gasped out, still blushing. The boy smirked slightly and pushed himself up. He held out his hand toward me and I grabbed his wrist and he grabbed mine, pulling me up.

When I was standing I brushed off my jeans and ran a hand through my long hair. The boy in front of me seemed to be messing up his already messy hair. It made me smile slightly.

"I'm Kaitlyn Davis." I introduced. The boy smirked.

"James."

"You don't have a last name?" I asked. James frowned slightly but nodded.

"Potter." he said, wincing slightly. I raised an eyebrow. Why would he be worried about his last name?

"Do you not like your last name?" I asked. James raised an eyebrow. But then some sort of understanding flashed through his eyes.

"You're muggle-born?" he asked. I glared slightly at him and crossed my arms over my chest.

"I don't know what you are talking about but if you are calling me some sort of name…"

"No I-"

"James! Who's this?" I heard a female voice from behind me. I turned. There was four adults behind me. Two woman and two men. One woman had bright brown eyes and bright red hair that looked orange. The other woman had bushy brown hair but she was still pretty. She was clinging onto a tall man with the same bright orange hair as the first woman. Then the last man looked sort of like James. He had black messy hair and bright green eyes behind his round glasses. His hair was parted slightly to show a lightning shaped scar. Odd shape for a scar. They all studied me and I started to feel uncomfortable. I clasped my hands behind my back and twisted nervously. They seemed to notice and stopped studying me. The woman with brown hair smiled at me.

"I must be at the wrong place. I am sorry for wasting your time." I muttered. I turned to James and smirked. "And I'm sorry for falling into you, James Potter."

"It's alright, Kaitlyn Davis." he smirked back. I grabbed hold of the handle on my suitcase and I started walking away.

"Wait!" a woman called. I turned to see the brunette. She smiled at me and walked up. "Did you get a letter?" she asked. To most people that would be a weird question but I knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Yes ma'am."

"You are in the right place. Where are your parents?" she asked. I had to hold back from laughing, it's disrespectful. I bit my lip.

"Uh, they may be taking Lauren to dance class or they might be at the pool. I have no clue. My grandmother dropped me off with this money." I explained, pulling the money out of my pocket. The woman raised her eyebrows at it.

"Yes, well. You want to shop with us, dear?" she asked. I shrugged. Why not?

"Sure."

"Okay. Great! Well, I am Hermione Weasley and that is Ron Weasley my husband. That is Ginny Potter and Harry Potter." Mrs. Weasley explained. I nodded.

"Shouldn't she already know that, mum?" I heard a voice behind me. I turned to see a boy a couple years younger than me. He had brown hair and blue eyes.

"No, honey. She is like me. Muggle-born." Mrs. Weasley said kindly. I frowned at the name again. It can't be that bad if a mother said that to her child, right? "Rose! How about you show Kaitlyn where to put her suitcase?"

"Yes, mum." said a girl to my left. I turned to see a girl with orangish hair and blue eyes. She was taller than me but not extremely tall. She smiled hugely at me and stuck out her hand. "Name's Rose Weasley. You can call me Rosie if you like."

"Kaitlyn Davis." I smiled back, shaking her hand. She smiled even wider, if that is possible.

"C'mon. We decided to stay here tonight so that we could go shopping tonight and then get to the train station tomorrow without having to use the stupid Floo Powder." Rose said, ushering me towards a set of stairs. _Floo Powder?_ Whatever.

"Okay." I said and hauled the suitcase to the stairs. It was a struggle but soon, with the help of Rose, I got the dang thing up the stairs. Rose opened a door and we walked into some sort of hotel room. Rose hit a button on the wall and suddenly two bunk beds just appeared in front of me. I jumped back. "Whoa!"

"Ya, maybe I should have warned you." Rose muttered. And then she shrugged. "Oh well, pick a bed." she smiled. I picked a top bunk. Rose made a face when I didn't use the latter, I just stepped on the bed underneath and pulled myself up. "I can't stand bunk beds. Neither can Al. We are scared of falling off."

"But the fear and anticipation make it all worth while, don't you think?" I smiled. Rose looked at me like I was crazy.

"That's exactly what I said!" I heard a voice echo across the room. I looked at the door to see James' leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Were you spying on us, Potter?" I asked. James smirked and I couldn't help my eyes narrowing.

"Now why would I spy on you, Davis?"


	2. Train Time and Falling Asleep

_Hey guys! Didn't get as many reviews as I hoped but I am thankful for those who did review. I am going to start picking one review a week to reply to so review!_

_**Half-Blood Wizard Tribute 666-** Hey! You're welcome for pm-ing you and I am glad you read the first chapter! Thanks for the compliment and I will update weekly if I get enough reviews!_

_So ya I will update weekly (every Thursday) if I get the amount of reviews I am looking for (number at bottom). If not I will wait til' the next week. I am going to see how this works, so bare with me._

_I don't own Harry Potter._

_-KayliLynzee118_

Chapter 2 Five years later (Sixth Year)

Next Generation

Lily II- 13- Gryffindor

Hugo- 13- Gryffindor

McKenna- 15- Slytherin

Albus II- 15- Slytherin

Lucas- 15- Slytherin

James II- 16- Gryffindor

Kaitlyn- 16- Gryffindor

Rose- 16- Ravenclaw

Scorpius- 16- Slytherin

Roxanne- 17- Gryffindor

Louis- 17- Ravenclaw

Lucy- 18- Graduated (Ex-Hufflepuff)

Dominique- 19- Graduated (Ex-Ravenclaw)

Fred II- 20- Graduated (Ex-Gryffindor)

Molly II- 20- Graduated (Ex-Hufflepuff)

Victoire- 20- Graduated (Ex-Gryffindor)

Teddy- 21- Graduated (Ex-Gryffindor)

I have lived with Rose for the past five years. It has been fun. We share a bedroom and I gave all my money to Mrs. Weasley. She didn't want to accept it but I insisted.

I met all of Rose's cousins. There is so many of them that I don't even think I could name all of them off the top of my head. Hogwarts is full of Weasleys. You can spot them anywhere.

I found out why James didn't want me to know his last name. Apparently the Potters are pretty famous. I still think James is the most annoying person ever but we are friends. I don't think he has even called me Kaitlyn since the first day I met him. Well, I guess I can't complain. I only call him Potter.

James and I are in Gryffindor and Rose is in Ravenclaw, which sorta sucks since I have no friends. Al is in Slytherin, Hugo and Lily are in Gryffindor. I remember the sorting hat not knowing where he put me. He said I didn't have the attention span for Ravenclaw and I am a muggle born so it would have been a death sentence to put me in Slytherin. He was debating on Hufflepuff for my respect and as he put it "kind heart". James had a laugh at that. He eventually choose Gryffindor for my "braveness and ability to stand up for what I believe in".

I know a lot about the wizarding world now and most of it doesn't surprise me anymore. I found out that being a muggle-born isn't a bad thing. Well to some people it is. I usually keep to myself. Most people don't know I exist.

Rose said that is going to change. Apparently I have gotten a lot prettier over the summer. My face is longer and my dark eyes are brighter. My hair is longer, darker, thicker, and less curly and it is parted less evenly, which looks a lot better.

I have grown too. I am really tall, like 5'9". I don't really like my height because it makes me feel like a freak around most of the girl's at school. Good thing I hang out with Weasleys. They are tall too.

Rose and I are walking around King's Cross following Mrs. Weasley. Hugo is teasing Rose about Scorpius Malfoy, who she hates.

Rose is trying to usher him away as I study this Quidditch book. I really don't have the focus for books but I need to learn about this game. Mr. Weasley has been bugging me about it for four years. He says that I need to learn before his son becomes a famous Quidditch player.

This game is extremely confusing. I don't know how people keep up. I know that James, Hugo, Lily, and Roxanne are on the Gryffindor team, Al and the Scorpius guy are on the Slytherin team, and Louis is on the Ravenclaw team.

I am not good with books as I said before. It's hard for me to keep my focus on them unless I am interested. I am pretty interested in this book. I still can't memorize the title. It's too long. All I know is that it is one of those books that teach you things. Kind of like "Quidditch for Dummies", ya know.

My nose was still in the book when I ran into someone in front of me. I looked down to see Al. He was still a little shorter than me but he is a year younger. He smiled at me and took off in a run. I realized that we were almost to the platform.

"James, you go and then Kaitlyn." Mrs. Potter said. I nodded, closing the book. James took off in a run and went straight through the wall. I turned and grinned at Rose.

"See you on the other side." I winked and ran through the wall. I have done this five times and my heart still races. It didn't help that Mr. Weasley told us about him and Mr. Potter running into the wall. At least they had a cart to take the impact. I share one with Rose and Mr. Weasley insisted on pushing her cart so I am pretty much defenseless.

Right when I got through the wall I felt an impact. I fell onto whatever I crashed into. When I opened my eyes I saw James smirking at me. I pushed myself off of him and stood up. My face was burning.

"If we are going to keep meeting like this I am going to die of embarrassment." I muttered. James laughed and grabbed my extended hand. When he stood I didn't let go of his hand, I pulled him away from the wall and then dropped it.

I turned back to him and he looked me up and down. I glared at him and snapped my fingers in front of his face. He shook his head and looked at me, smirking.

"Eyes are up here, Potter." I snapped. He laughed slightly.

"I know." he smirked. I clenched my teeth. Well at least he was taller than me. But not by much. Well he is sort of a Weasley. "Whatcha got there, Davis?"

"A book." I sighed. James raised an eyebrow. Even he knew I didn't like books. Before I could react he grabbed the book out of my hands. "Hey!"

"Kaity! Come on!" Rose yelled. I looked over to see her boarding the train. I went to grab the book from James but he moved it away from me, still reading the title. I groaned and stomped towards Rose. She smirked at me. "What's wrong?"

"Your freak of a cousin stole my book!" I growled and got on the train. Rose and I walked down the aisle until she found an open compartment. When we sat down our suitcases appeared over our heads on a rack. I raised an eyebrow at Rose.

"They are trying this new thing. Apparently kids wanted to access their suitcases on the train but couldn't and they, being arrogant kids, complained. But that just means that I don't have to carry so much stuff." Rose grinned, sticking her nose in a new book. I shrugged. I looked out the window.

I saw the Potter's and waved. Mrs. Potter and Lily waved back, Lily saying goodbye to her mom. Mr. Potter was too busy trying to get Al to get on the train. I noticed James wasn't there.

That's when our compartment door opened. I looked to see James walking in and closing the door. He sat down next to Rose and handed me my book. His suitcase appeared over his head so I guess he is staying. He smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. I glared slightly at him and opened the book.

"So you are studying Quidditch?" James asked. I nodded not looking up from my book. "Why?"

"I know nothing about it. I really like it though. It seems interesting." I said quietly, still looking at the book.

"Oh it is. It's my favorite thing about Hogwarts."

"I don't know what my favorite thing is. I might like Quidditch but I am really looking forward to Hogsmeade again this year." I said finally looking up. James was leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, trying to see what I am reading about. The compartment door opened again and Al came in and sat down next to me. He smiled at me and pulled out some sort of book.

"What is with you people and reading?" I asked. They all laughed.

"Says the girl with a book in her hand." Al muttered. I closed the book and hit him lightly on the arm with it.

"I am studying something that you Potters and Weasleys seem so interested in." I snapped playfully. Al shrugged and James grinned. I opened the book again and the word Snitch was across the top of the chapter. I looked up at James. "So you are the Snitch?"

"No. I'm the Seeker." he laughed. I glared and motioned for to explain further. "I catch the Snitch. Here." he said and stood. He reached into his suitcase and pulled out a golden ball. He sat back down and rubbed his thumb over it. The thing seemed to flutter to life and then suddenly it sprouted wings. James let it go and it zipped all over the compartment.

"Whoa." I murmured.

"That is the Snitch. I catch the Snitch to end the game and give my team 150 points." James explained. I nodded. "You know, you can't learn everything from that book."

"Oh I sure hope not. That would mean I would have to read the whole thing." I laughed slightly. James grinned. I dropped the book on the seat next to me. James grabbed the Snitch when it passed him and put it in his pocket. "How did you get that thing anyways?"

"That is a secret, Davis." James smirked. I glared slightly at him.

"Well I am going to see what Mindy is doing." Rose sighed. I frowned slightly. Rose may be my only friend but I am definitely not her only friend. But I quickly covered up my frown with an expressionless nod.

"Ya, and I am going to find Lucas and Mckenna." Al said. They both got up and left. I stood up and opened my suit case. I pulled out my hoodie and rolled it up into a ball. I sat down and put the hoodie between the seat and the wall and used it as a pillow. I closed my eyes for a second then opened them. James copied me. He had his eyes closed.

"Don't you have friends?" I asked. James opened one eye.

"Well ya but I'm tired and I couldn't leave you alone, now could I Davis?" he smirked. I glared slightly at him but was kinda glad that I wasn't alone.

"Okay." I sighed and leaned back. I closed my eyes.

"James! Kaity! Get up!" I heard Rose's voice. I opened my eyes and squinted at her. She was in her school robes, clutching her book to her chest.

"What?" I heard James groan. He was on the seat across from me with his eyes still closed.

"We are at Hogwarts and you guys don't even have your robes on! Most of the carriages are already gone! Well, I'm leaving!" Rose yelled and took off. It took a second for me to register what she said before I shot up. I stood up and ripped the top robes out of my suitcase. I didn't have time to put on different clothes so I just pulled my robes over my muggle clothes. I turned to see James doing the same thing.

"Rose said earlier that the suitcases will show up in our dorms." I said hurriedly.

"Take a deep breath, Davis." James laughed. I glared at him.

"Deep breath! What do you think your mom is going to do if you don't make it back in time, Potter?!" I yelled. Worry flashed across his face and he grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the train.

We made it to the carriages and there was one left. A person with pink hair and a big smile greeted us.

"I knew there were kids still on the train! Here, hop in. This one is fast!" she smiled. I nodded thankfully and James and I got in the carriage. "Hold on!"

The carriage was pretty fast but I didn't need to hold on. I hugged my knees to my chest and groaned. James laughed and I glared at him.

"This isn't funny." I grumbled.

"Well, it could be worse. I could be with someone serious and calm. You are so dramatic that it makes this all worth while." he laughed. I glared even harder.

"I am not dramatic!" I hissed. James raised an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes and looked away. "I'm not dramatic." I muttered. James laughed. I took a deep breath, pushing the absolute hatred away. I don't hate James but sometimes I wish I did. After a minute of silence James spoke up.

"What were you thinking four years ago when Al got put in Slytherin? You were the only person clapping." James asked, using his serious voice that I heard rarely. _Why would he bring this up? It was four years ago._

"I was thinking that Al was put in a house of powerful wizards. He will do well there." I sighed. James looked at me incredulously. "You know when no one clapped Al felt like he did something wrong. You should have supported him."

"But it's _Slytherin_-"

"Yes and we are in Gryffindor! Would you want to have a rivalry with your brother just because of a house he is in?" I asked, getting irritated. James looked at me like he wanted to protest but had nothing to say. I smirked slightly. The carriage stopped I jumped off the edge and James looked at me like I was crazy. "Do you need a ladder, Potter?"

"Naw. I was just thinking that you are a different kind of girl, Davis." he smirked and I glared slightly. I pulled my robes together as we sprinted up to the castle-like school. We raced through the huge entryway doors to the great hall. When I saw the doors I thought we made it but then I heard the word that made my heart stop.

"SILENCE!" Headmistress McGonagall yelled. We were just too late. I frowned at James but he just grinned. He pulled his robes together and messed up his already messy hair. It was the most ridiculous thing to do but it alway made me smile.

"How's my hair?" Jams asked. I laughed slightly.

"Perfectly messy."

"So is yours." he laughed. I ran my fingers through my hair but I knew it was unfixable without a mirror and a brush. I shrugged. "Time to make a grand entrance."

_**4 reviews and you get an update next Thursday!**_


	3. The Interuption and The Deal

_Happy Thurs- uh, Friday! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was soo busy. I know it is a week later than I said but I didn't meet my goal of reviews but only by one so it's okay! Review of the Week:_

_**Ally.41403-** Yes, next Thursday. I thank you for your enthusiasm but there is no need to shout... Just kidding! Thanks for the review and here is there reaction._

_I just wanted to say that I have a new Twitter account. I probably am not using it for the right purpose but I am using it for notice on updates and links to what I pictured. Please check it out. Name is kal_the_writer_

_I don't own Harry Potter or the Next Generation. Peace!_

_-KayliLynzee118 or Kal the Writer_

Chapter 3

James and I pushed the door open. It made a loud screeching sound and I heard every person turn. Good thing the headmistress wasn't in the middle of a sentence.

My face was bright red and I kept myself from making eye contact with people. James just walked in like nothing was happening. I heard a couple people laugh and chuckle.

"Ahh. Ms. Davis and Mr. Potter. It is _so _nice of you to join us." McGonagall said sourly.

I sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Roxanne Weasley. She is in year seven. She smirked slightly at me. James sat down next to me and I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Yes, well before our little interruption I was saying that…" McGonagall sighed. She went on to talk about staying out of the forbidden forest and Hogsmeade trips starting early this year. Sometime this month. After she stopped talking James started talking to his group of friends. I ate my food quickly. I was almost done when I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I cringed and turned.

"Ms. Davis. How about you and Mr. Potter come to my office after dinner?" Professor Longbottom, head of Gryffindor, said emotionlessly. It may have been a question but I had the feeling I didn't have a choice. I nodded slowly. "Good."

As he walked away I hit James in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For making us late! Now we have to go Longbottom's office after dinner!" I hissed. James glared slightly at me.

"How is this my fault?!"

"You fell asleep last!"

"No I fell asleep first!"

"You're impossible!" I yelled. I turned to Roxanne. "Will you switch spots with me?"

"Sure." she laughed. I stood and she scooched over. I sat back down and looked around the cafeteria. I saw Hugo (Year 3), Lily (Year 3), James (Year 6), and Roxanne (Year 7) like always. Gryffindors were popular in the Weasley family. Fred, Victoire, and Teddy have all graduated. Rose (Year 6) and Louis (Year 7) are the only Ravenclaws left, Dominique graduated. Lucy and her sister Molly were Hufflepuffs. Al (Year 5) is the only Slytherin in the family.

I looked over to Al. He was smiling and laughing with Mckenna Malfoy (Year 5). They are like best friends. Mckenna was a pretty nice girl. Her brother Scorpius (Year 6) is a real pain though, especially to Rose. The only good thing that I can think of off the top of my head about Scorpius is that he doesn't like Daisy and Duke Parkins (Year 6). Those twins are the definition of evil. It's funny that their names are actually a pair of really short shorts.

Those twins hate me especially. Probably because I am Muggle-born. I really don't care though because most people don't notice me. But they sure notice me right now.

I could feel everyone's eyes on me. Probably spreading rumors. My stomach twisted and I clasped my hands on my lap, messing with my fingers.

When dinner was over, James and I walked to Longbottom's office in silence. Silence seemed to make me uncomfortable now seeing as I have lived with Weasleys for five years. I twisted slightly.

"Okay! Let's make a deal." I said loudly. James jumped slightly and looked at me.

"What kind of deal?"

"It's not your fault and it's not my fault. We both take equal blame." I suggested. James looked forward, thinking over the decision. Then he laughed and nodded. He stopped and held out his hand to me.

"Deal." he smirked. I grinned and shook his hand. "So that means we tell Longbottom that it was both our faults, right?"

"Exactly." I sighed.

"Don't worry. Nev- I mean Professor Longbottom is a family friend."

"That is exactly what I'm afraid of."

"Why?" James asked. Before I could answer him we were at Longbottom's office. The door swung open and Professor Longbottom stood there with a slight smirk on his face. He ushered us inside. We sat down in the chairs in front of his desk. He sat down and folded his hands on his desk.

"So you disrupted Headmistress McGonagall speech. And you aren't wearing your robes." Longbottom stated. I nodded but James shook his head.

"Technically, we are wearing our robes and we didn't exactly disrupt any speech. McGonagall wasn't even talking." James smirked. I glared at him.

"Yes, well. I need to ask… were you late because you were, uh, doing, um, inappropriate things-"

"No!"

"EW!" I yelled. James jerked back and stared at me.

"Ew?"

"Sorry?" I cringed. James frowned and I kinda felt bad. I looked back at Professor Longbottom and he was grinning.

"Very well. You may leave."

_**3** reviews this time! Thanx guys!_


	4. Thinking and Outbursts

_Hey guys! I know I'm not keeping up with the updating on Thursdays thing... sorry. I don't have the best memory. But here is your chapter!_

_Review of the Week:_

_MilWigs- Thanx for all the compliments! Your advice was helpful! Most people just say it was a good chapter (which is amazing) but not a lot of people tell me how to make it better! Well thanks again._

_I don't own Harry Potter. All rights go to JK Rowling._

_-KayliLynzee118 or Kal the Writer_

Chapter 4

When we got back to the common room, everybody was staring at me and James. I felt my face burn. I tangled my fingers together behind my back and walked to the fire. I sat down in front of it. After a while everyone went back to their conversations. James went to his group of friends.

His friends were Nick Thomas and Jason Wood. They are both 6th years. Nick was very lean but tall all the same. Jason- or Wood as everyone else called him- was very muscular and tall. He was actually pretty scary.

I stared at the fire as it flickered. Time passed especially slow when you wanted it to hurry. I sighed and looked around the common room. Everyone was chatting with their friends, reacquainting.

I felt someone tap on my shoulder and I turned my head. Some boy I didn't know stood there. He had dark blonde hair and dull green eyes. I scrambled up and looked at him. The boy was probably the same height as me. Maybe a little taller.

I smiled at him and he grinned back.

"I'm Kaitlyn Davis. And you are?" I asked. The boy made a sour face. It really didn't look good on him.

"Shouldn't you know that?"

"Excuse me?" I asked, confused. The boy sighed and looked at me like I was a five year old.

"I'm Andrew Turner. Star player on the Gryffindor Quidditch team." Andrew said arrogantly. I made a face. I didn't like arrogant people. Sometimes being a little cocky is okay but this guy was full out self absorbed.

"I thought James Potter was the star player?"

Saying James' name felt weird on my tongue. It was unnatural for me. Andrew scoffed. Suddenly James appeared at my side. He grinned at me.

"You called, Davis?" he said, grinning. I rolled my eyes and pointed to Andrew.

"This guy says that he is the star Quidditch player. I thought you were?" I said innocently. James smirked slightly at my comment about him but then he looked at Andrew and scowled.

"Throwing around lies, Turner." James growled. James didn't say Andrew's last name in a teasing way like he did mine but in a nasty, cruel way that made me flinch.

"Just telling the truth, Potter. Now if you will leave, I need to ask Kaitlyn something." Andrew said cruelly. I looked expectantly at Andrew. What did he want?

"Anything you say to her, you can say in front of me." James said. I raised an eyebrow at him but he ignored me.

"Fine then. Kaitlyn, would you like to go on the first Hogsmeade trip with me?" Andrew asked. I raised both my eyebrows.

"Huh?"

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" he asked. My face instantly started burning. I had real problems with romance. It made me squeamish and embarrassed. I have no idea why.

James took a step forward, his hands clenching into fists. My face still burning, I grabbed his arm. I pulled James back slightly, afraid he may beat the guy. I stepped in front of James and gave Andrew an embarrassed smile.

"I will think about it." I said quietly. Andrew looked confused for a second as if he had never heard that before. Then he rolled his eyes and walked away. I turned around and I was probably six inches from James. My face heated up again and I took a step back.

"Think about it?" James growled. I have never seen him so angry before. "_Think about it?_ That guy is bad news, Davis! Like _bad_ news!"

"Calm down, Potter! You know me! I have never even been on a date before! It's not like it is serious or anything. Just a date." I sighed. James glared slightly but I could see the conflict in his eyes. I frowned and then glared. "I can make this decision _myself_! I don't need you hovering over me!"

Everyone is staring at me now because of my outburst. I turned and glared at everyone. James reached out to grab my arm but I jerked back.

"_Don't_ touch me." I hissed. James glared at me but his eyes looked hurt. I turned away from him and stormed up the stairs to the girls dormitories.

"Oh James." I heard a girl laugh as I ran up the steps. "That poor girl is clueless as to what is going on."

What does that mean?

_3 reviews please!_


	5. Duel and Regret

_Hey guys! Uh, I guess I shouldn't depend on the reviews... I only got one and it was from my sister. :( I hope you guys are still reading..._

_I don't own Harry Potter._

_-KayliLynzee118_

Chapter 5

I tapped my quill on the desk as I read out of the Transfiguration book. The teacher glared at me and I set the thing down slowly. James snickered besides me and I glared at him. I tried to focus my attention on the book but as I said before, I don't like books.

After a while, I finally finished the chapter and closed my book. Almost everyone was done except for a few people. I started tapping the quill on the desk again. James grabbed the quill out of my hand.

"Hey!" I protested quietly. James set the quill down out of my reach but I still reached for it. When I could reach it I just took his. He tried to take it back but I did the same thing he did.

The bell rang and I started getting up. James reached down and grabbed my wand out of my combat boot (that I wear everyday).

"Hey! Not cool!" I yelled. James grabbed his book and my quill and took off with my wand. I grabbed my books and his quill and took off after him.

I pushed through everyone and so did he. He was only a couple yards ahead of me. Teacher's yelled at us to stop running but I kept going. I pushed past a person with bright red hair.

"Kaity?! Where are you going?!" Rose yelled.

"To kill your idiotic cousin!" I yelled back still running. James broke into an open corridor and he went into a full sprint. I sighed and turned to the person besides me. It was Andrew Turner. "Can I borrow your wand for two seconds?!"

"Um, only if you go on that date with me." Andrew smirked. My face tinged pink and I stared at him. I turned back to see James was almost around the corner.

"Okay! Fine! Fine." I gasped out. Andrew handed me his wand. "Expelliarmus!" I yelled. A wand flew from James' hand. I ran forward and grabbed it off the ground. James was still running, not knowing that I got the wand. I looked at the black wand and realized it was James'. It's better than nothing.

I raced after James, gripping his wand, quill, and my book in both my hands. When I turned the corridor I saw him out in the yard, in the pouring rain. I glared at him. I was about to step out into the pouring rain when I realized I still had my book. I set my book down and walked out into the yard. I held out James' wand, pointing it at him.

He smirked and held out my wand at me.

"Let's not do anything we will regret, Potter." I hissed. James smirked even more.

"Scared to duel me, Davis?"

"No way! I could beat you anyday!"

"Oh really…? Well I guess- Expelliarmus!" he yelled. I deflect the spell.

"Expelliarmus!" I yelled. My wand flew out of James' hand and I ran forward and grabbed it out of the air. I switched the wands in my hand so that I was holding my wand in my right hand now. James smirked at me.

"Well done."

"Don't act like you are my teacher."

"Now give me my wand."

"No." I smirked and pushed my wet hair out of my face. James glared at me. He opened his mouth to speak.

"MR. POTTER! MS. DAVIS!" Professor Patil screamed. We both cringed and turned around to see Professor Longbottom and Professor Patil standing on the edge of the yard, out of the rain. I was soaked, my hair stuck to my face and I could see rain drops on my eyelashes.

I felt James at my side and passed him his wand behind my back and he grabbed it discreetly. I looked at him. His black hair was wet and dripping on his face. His bright brown eyes were brighter than normal, glistening with mischief like always. His (and my) eyes always glowed brighter when we were in trouble oddly. It helped us get out of trouble easier because they made it easier to do puppy dog eyes. I smirked slightly but it fell of my face when I looked back at the professors.

Rose was behind the professors smirking at us. Professor Patil motioned us forward and I walked up to her with James on my heels.

"Professor." I greeted. Professor Patil glared but Professor Longbottom gave me a thumbs up. I bit my lip to keep from smiling.

"You two both have detention tomorrow evening in my office. You are not allowed to duel unless a teacher tells you to." Professor Patil scolded. I nodded. Patil stormed away Longbottom smirked at me.

"Good job Kaity. But you still shouldn't duel without permission."

I nodded. Professor Longbottom hurried away and when he was out of sight I rounded on James. I glared at him and he held his hands up in surrender.

"What is your _problem_?! Four days at school and we already have detention!" I yelled. James shrugged, smirking slightly.

"Uncle George will be proud."

"Uncle George? _Uncle George? _Oh I swear to god…!" I freaked pushing him. Rose walked up behind me and held me back by my arms. I saw James trying not to laugh and it just made me angrier.

"How did you get my wand anyway?" James asked. Then the realization of what I did hit me full force.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, no…" I said going into denial. I slumped forward and Rose caught me.

"Whoa. Steady there." Rose said soothingly.

She set me down on a bench. I propped up my elbows and put my face in my hands. I took deep breaths, shaking my head. My face burned slightly.

"What did you _do_?" Rose asked James. James scoffed.

"Nothing!" he protested.

"It's my fault. I wasn't thinking." I sighed quietly. They both turned and looked at me with narrowed eyes.

"What did you do?" James said. It wasn't accusatory it was complete interest. I shook my head and pushed myself off the bench.

"You don't want to know. I will see you at dueling club." I muttered and walked quickly away.

_Not the best chapter. Sorry guys._


	6. Unwanted Dances and Duelling

_Hey guys. Uh, sorry this story isn't the best. At all. I am working on making it better so for all those who are still reading **Thank you!** I will work on the next couple chapters so I might not get it up right away..._

_I don't own Harry Potter._

_-KayliLynzee118 or Kal the Writer_

Chapter 6

I walked into the dungeons that night feeling horrible. All day I had been trying to figure out how to call off that date. Every time I saw James or Andrew I was consumed with guilt. I shouldn't have agreed. It was a huge mistake.

I don't know why I feel this bad though. It is just one date and James can't be that mad. I mean he doesn't hate the guy does he? Wait. Why do I even care? James and I aren't that good of friends.

I looked around the dungeons. There was a long platform in the middle of the room. Slytherins and Gryffindors surrounded that platform. I walked over to where Lily was standing and she smiled up at me. She wasn't that much shorter than me. She is pretty tall for her age.

"Hey! Why weren't you at dinner?"

"Uh, wasn't hungry."

"Well, guess what was announced!" Lily said excitedly. I looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "Well, I don't know if you will be excited. I mean it's not really your thing but-"

"Lils! Spit it out!" I interrupted.

"Yes, well. They are having a dance!"

"Huh?"

"Hogwarts is having a spring dance this year! In March! They haven't had one since the Yule Ball when my parents were at school!" Lily squealed. I frowned. Dances mean dresses and makeup. Great.

"Oh."

"What do you mean 'oh'?!" Lily glared. I put my hands up in surrender.

"Lils calm down! It is just some stupid dance." I sighed. She looked at me incredulously.

"That is the first time I had ever heard a girl say that." I familiar voice snorted behind me. I winced, the feeling of guilt tugged at my stomach. James slung his arm across my shoulder and I cringed slightly.

"Yeah well I don't like dancing." I muttered, not meeting his eye. Lily raised an eyebrow at me. I gave her a look like 'later'. She nodded.

"I think it would be funny seeing you in something other than your boots." James laughed. I looked up to glare at him but I could when I saw his face. I felt so bad. I looked away quickly.

"I like my boots."

"What's up with you, Davis? You okay?" James said, concern evident in his voice. I tried looking back at him but it was even harder now knowing that he was concerned.

"I-"

"Okay everyone! Welcome back to dueling club!" Longbottom announced. "Last year we found out that our two best duelers were Andrew Turner and Duke Parkinsons! Who wants to see if they had gotten better?"

I remember watching everyone duel last year. Andrew and Duke were really good. Everyone cowered away from them. James pushed me forward. I shot a glare back at him.

"Ah, Ms. Davis. You want to challenge them?"

"Uh…"

Everyone was staring at me and I knew I couldn't back out now or I would be a coward. I shrugged.

"Why not?"

"That's the spirit!" Patil said cheerfully. I stepped up onto the platform. "Okay the same rules apply. Just disarm your opponent."

_I'm good at that._ Andrew stepped onto the platform. I didn't feel guilt wash over me. I felt anger and hatred. It was a little extreme, I know, but I didn't like this kid at all.

"On the count of three. One, two, three!"

"Expelliarmus!" Andrew screamed. I deflected it and yelled it back while he was vulnerable. His wand flew towards me and I caught it, just as I had done to James earlier today. Andrew stared at me in shock. So did everyone else. I bowed slightly.

"Yeah, Davis!" James yelled at the same that Lily yelled, "Go Kaity!"

Everyone cheered and I blushed slightly. Andrew just stared at me and I smirked. Andrew shook his head and got off the platform. Duke got on. He glared in hatred at me. I raised an eyebrow.

"One two three!"

I shouted first that time. Duke deflected and shouted Expelliarmus back. Deflected it. Duke seemed to get extremely angry.

"Stupefy!"

"Protego!" I shouted on instinct, defending myself. Patil yelled stop but Duke yelled Stupefy again and I almost didn't defend myself.

"Serpensortia!" he screamed. A long black snake shot from his wand and I yelped. A lot of people screamed. The snake slithered after me and I stumbled back, not knowing how to defend myself. I got an idea. The snake got closer and I stumbled back more.

"Reducto!" I screamed. A blue light streamed out of my wand and the force was so powerful that it pushed a lot of kids backwards. When the blue light was gone all that was left was a pile of black ashes. I looked up at Duke. He stumbled back when I held my wand towards him. "Expelliarmus!"

His wand flew away from him and landed in front of Al who picked it up and handed it to me.

Everyone stared at me in fright. The teachers looked at me in amazement. I held my wand still towards Duke. I lowered my wand. He sighed in relief. I smirked slightly.

"I haven't seen a Reductor Curse that good since Ginny Weasley in D.A." Professor Patil said quietly. Many students, including me, gave her a strange look. James, Al, and Lily took in a sharp breath. I would too if someone something like that about my mom.

"Neither have I." Longbottom said in awe. I twisted uncomfortably under the stare of everyone. I got off the platform quickly and went and stood between Lily and James. Lily just stared at me. I turned and James had a smirk on his face but he wasn't looking at me. He was looking at Andrew who was glaring daggers at us. I couldn't help but grin. Until Andrew smirked slightly.

"Just. You. Wait." he mouthed.

_Review please! It helps with inspiration!_


	7. The Date and Violation

_Hey guys. Meant to update Thursday but never got around to it. Sorry. I have been trying to make this story better for you guys. Now is the dreaded date! _

_I am working on so many Twilight and Percy Jackson stories and I will get those up as soon as I can!_

_All rights go to JK Rowling!_

_-KayliLynzee118 or Kal the Writer_

Chapter 7

Rose and I were sitting at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast. Today was the first Hogsmeade weekend. Which meant my date with Andrew. I shuddered at the thought of it. My heart was beating out of my chest as I tapped on the wood table with my finger tips.

"You will be fine. James won't be angry with you. And he may not even see you." Rose said, trying to comfort me. I just looked down at my breakfast.

I didn't dress like it was a date. I wore my combat boots, jeans, and a Holyhead Harpies hoodie that Mrs. Weasley bought me. My hair was up in a messy ponytail and I wore no makeup (like always). It felt weird wearing mugge clothing since I had been in robes the past 3 weeks but it still felt nice to be in what I considered normal clothes.

Lily came and sat across from me, next to Rose. She smiled excitedly at me. It's her first time ever going to Hogsmeade, being a third year.

"You ready?" Lily asked excitedly. I winced and nodded. She clasped her hands together and sighed. "Oh Rosie! Our Kaity-Kat is growing up!"

"Shut up, Lily." I muttered. Rose laughed. Rose was also wearing muggle clothes. A pale pink shirt and light jeans. She wore sandals with white flowers on them. The same white flowers were stitched in a braid in her hair. Lily wore a white sweater and light jeans.

"We should get going."

*Skip trip*

"He told me to meet him at Three Broomsticks." I winced. Rose put her hands on my shoulders. She shook my slightly making my brain jump around in my head.

"You are going to be fine, Kaits. If he really disgusts you just keep your distance."

"I know. It's just it's my first date and I really, really dislike this guy."

"That is just James talking. Don't listen to him. Andrew may not be that bad." Rose reasoned. I nodded. Lily smiled reassuringly. "Come on."

We walked to Three Broomsticks. The place was crowded and smoky but it was clean and comfortable. Andrew was there, in the middle of a crowd of tables. He nodded to me and I turned to Rose and Lily with wide pleading eyes.

"Couldn't I just say I was feeling sick or something?" I pleaded desperately. Rose shook her head and pushed me to the middle of the room. I smiled politely at Andrew and turned to Rose and Lily but they were gone. I pulled the chair out and sat down slowly.

"Hello Andrew." I said with cold politeness. He smirked at me.

"What? Not calling me Turner? Or is Potter just that special?"

"Uh…"

I had no idea how to respond to that. I had no intention of calling him _Turner_. I raised an eyebrow and Andrew snickered.

"I'm just messing with you."

The next hour was spent talking about Andrew. About his Quidditch skills and his dueling skills. I wanted to scream I was so annoyed by him. I just tapped my fingers on the table and put my chin in my palm. I looked around the pub. People were hanging out with their friends, laughing and having a good time. I desperately wanted that.

The door opened and I heard a familiar laugh. I cringed and looked away from the door. My bangs fell in front of my face. I pushed them back behind my ear.

"Kaitlyn! Are you listening?" Andrew said loudly. I looked up at him and it took everything in me not to glare.

"Yes." I said coldly.

Andrew nodded and continued. I looked up again and my gut twisted at what I saw. James was staring at me, hurt evident in his features. It tore at me. I took a deep breath. And looked back at Andrew.

"I really should get going. We are supposed to leave in 30 minutes."

"Oh."

Andrew seemed surprised that I wanted to leave his presence. Again it took everything in me not to roll my eyes. I got up, making sure not to look at James, and walked out of the pub with Andrew at my heels. I turned and walked through the village to the place where I was supposed to meet Rose and Lily in 10 minutes. When I was near the Shrieking Shack, Andrew tapped my shoulder.

"I want to show you something." he said with a smirk. I raised an eyebrow but he was already heading toward the back of the Shrieking Shack. I followed behind him. Everything in my body was telling me to run but I didn't want to be rude. Andrew disappeared around the shack.

When I got around the corner, my back was slammed against the Shack. My shoulder hit something sharp and I could almost hear the skin opening. I hissed in pain but it was muffled by someone's lips on mine.

I froze for a second. I had no idea what was going on. When I snapped out of it I pushed back the person with all my might. When I was free I reached for my wand in my boot. That's when my wrists were grabbed and my hands were held above my head.

Andrews body was pressed against mine and I just wanted to cry. But I was stronger than that. My cheeks flamed with embarrassment and anger. I glared at Andrew so hard that I may have burned holes through him.

"Get off of me." I hissed. Andrew smirked slightly but that arrogant disbelief, that I hated, flashed in his eyes.

"Why?"

"I said get off!" I shouted. Andrew just pressed closer to me, grabbing my hip with his free hand. I felt so violated that I wanted to scream. I lift my knee up and hit him where it hurts and then kicked his stomach when he hunched over. When I was free I slipped away and ran to where Rose and Lily were supposed to meet me. I pushed the tears away knowing that it could have been way worse.

_Please Review!_


End file.
